Could Have Saved Us Trouble
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: After a disasterous attempt of Ron and Harry trying to set him up on a blind date, Draco runs into an old friend that may turn into more than he bargained for. For the QLFC Round 1


**A/N This is for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 1**

**My Prompt:**

**BEATER 1: Write about BEATER 2's favourite pairing/character. Keepsawaythenargles favorite pairing is Druna**

**OPTIONAL PROMPTS:**

**3\. (word) change**

**6\. (word) luscious**

**14\. (quote) "People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't." - Christopher Paolini, Eragon**

**Word count: 1,685**

* * *

**Could Have Saved Us Trouble**

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked out of the Ministry. "Leave it to Potter and Weasley to try to set me up on another blind date! I can't believe they thought I would be interested in Granger of all people," he thought as he shook his head. He groaned as the movement aggravated his headache. He shuffled backwards as he ran into someone on the street. "Sorry!" he said on reflex, reaching down to help the girl off the ground.

"Oh, it's alright," the girl said, as she grabbed Draco's hand and let him hoist her off the ground. "I'm not that steady today. Besides, I get knocked over a lot anyways." She pushed her hair out of her face and grinned up at Draco. "Oh, hello Draco. It's been a bit since I last saw you."

Draco blinked. "Hullo, Luna. When did you get back? The last time I saw you was just before you went on safari to Africa, yeah?" He realized he was still holding her hand and quickly released her.

Luna blinked owlishly as her smile faltered. "I think so." She looked down and dusted herself off. "Were you saying that Harry and Ron tried to pair you with Hermione?"

Draco rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Those two don't seem to understand that despite us having a lot in common, and us being friends now, she's actually seeing Longbottom." He looked at Luna sharply. "You are okay with them, right?"

Luna shrugged. "It hurt when they first started dating, but I understand that we weren't meant to be. He came into his own after the Final Battle, and I'm still..." she looked down at her outfit and sighed. "Loony Lovegood."

Draco flinched. "People still call you that? I thought that your visions were what made you a little strange." He held out his arm and she linked hers through it. Draco started to lead them towards his favorite cafe.

"It was. If I had told everyone what I was really seeing, everyone would have been afraid of me instead of just thinking I was barmy." Luna looked up at Draco and switched topics. "Enough of that, how were you while I was on safari?"

Draco snorted and replied, "If it weren't for the blundering duo, I would have had very little entertainment."

They had reached the cafe and were led to a table on the terrace immediately. Draco released Luna's arm and pulled out a chair for her so she could face the street and people watch. She sat down and Draco sat in the seat next to her to continue the conversation.

"Speaking of them, I am curious as to why Harry and Ron keep setting you up," Luna said, a smile on her face.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. "Apparently," he said airily, "the wonder twits think I will be much more pleasant to work with if I have a girlfriend."

Luna laughed and giggled out, "They think your temperament is due to a lack of feminine affection? I never saw you without a girlfriend in your entire Hogwarts career, and you weren't the nicest back then!" She snorted and slapped her hands over her mouth.

Draco sighed, "People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't." He leaned back and surveyed Luna as she tried to get her giggles under control. "You know, I don't think I ever dated you."

Luna immediately sobered up, and said solemnly, "I wasn't your type. Too much crazy, not in love with you enough to do whatever you asked of me. Besides," she added with a grin on her face once more, "you were much too full of yourself in school to ever settle down. Do those two_ really_ think you've changed all that much?" She burst out laughing at Draco's affronted look.

"I'll have you know that I am quite a catch with my luscious looks and vast vaults. Any girl would be lucky to have me!" Draco exclaimed haughtily.

"And that is exactly what I'm talking about, Coco," Luna said, making Draco grimace at her old nickname for him. "You are still completely full of yourself."

"Am not," Draco retorted.

"Are too," Luna responded.

"Not!" Draco hissed.

"Too!" Luna chirped.

"Not!" Draco growled.

"Not!" Luna smirked.

"Too!" Draco shouted. "Wait, I meant 'not'!"

"Too late," Luna giggled. "You agreed that you are full of yourself."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, someonehas to love that about you," Luna soothed.

"Yeah, right," Draco groaned. "Every girl the terrible two have set me up with is either a Gryffindor trying to change or 'save' me, or a Slytherin after my vaults."

"Maybe you should try a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw," Luna replied.

"Those idiots thought that Cho Chang and Susan Bones were good ideas. I almost set myself on fire to get out of those dates. Luckily, they decided to stop with those particular Houses after those disasters," Draco groused.

"So make a list of the girls they haven't tried to set you up with, would _possibly_ consider, and that you _didn't_ date in Hogwarts. There's obviously a reason none of those girls lasted," Luna reasoned.

Draco snorted, and responded, "That's a very short list, love. Only one name comes to mind."

Luna smiled and urged Draco, "Well, contact her and ask her out before Harry and Ron try to force another bad date on you!"

Draco stood and kissed Luna's forehead before saying, "Thank you for your help, Luna." He turned and left the terrace.

Luna's face fell slightly as he left and she watched the couples meandering down the street. She gasped as Draco's Patronus flew in and sat on the table in front of her. "Draco, what in the-"

Luna was cut off as Draco's Patronus spoke, "Luna, will you go out on a real date with me?"

Luna smiled as the albatross rubbed its beak against her cheek before vanishing. Luna launched to her feet to track Draco down, when a pair of familiar arms circled her waist from behind, "So what is your answer to my question?" Draco's voice reverberated in Luna's ears.

"Yes!" Luna said, turning in Draco's arms to hug him back.

"Pay up, Ron," Harry's voice carried over from the street. "I told you he was still hung up on Luna."

"Yeah, yeah," the pair heard Ron grumble as he handed over five galleons.

Luna laughed as she turned and buried her face in Draco's chest as he glared at the interlopers, "So how long have you liked me?"

"Wha-" Draco started to deny his apparent long-time attraction, then shrugged, "Since 8th Year. I just didn't know how to actually try to see you, considering my track record..."

Luna sighed and shook her head, "You could have saved us trouble, headaches, and heartbreaks had you just been honest."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a straightforward kind of guy. It took every last nerve I had to send you a Patronus. I've written hundreds of letters that I never sent because I didn't know how to put it into words that I love you."

Luna stood on tip-toe and kissed Draco's cheek, then chirped, "I love you too, you pompous prat. You should thank Harry and Ron though."

Draco pulled back and glanced over the rail at aforementioned individuals, who were leaned against the storefront across the street. "Why should I thank them?"

"They set you up with Hermione, who flooed me to let me know what was going on. I came home on the next International Portkey. I had just left the reentry point when you ran into me. By extension of Hermione, you owe them," Luna said with a smirk to rival Draco's.

Draco rolled his eyes, but pulled Luna over the the rail as he yelled out, "Oi, Potter and Weasley!"

"You could call us by our names, Draco," Harry said as he walked across the street to hear Draco better.

"Whatever you say, Scarhead. Luna thinks I should thank you and Weasley."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Oh, does she?"

Luna smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, so in thanks, I won't prank you using the twins' products for two weeks. Now leave me alone," Draco snapped, before he wrapped Luna in his arms tightly and apparated the pair of them away.

Ron shook his head at his partner's antics. "You'd think he'd be used to us by now. Come on, boss. I don't think he'll be coming back into work today." Ron suddenly groaned, "That prat left me with the paperwork for the last case!"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Just deal with it, Ron. He's finally got the girl of his dreams. Let him have the day."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron grumbled as he trudged back to the Ministry with Harry. "At least we have two weeks prank free!"

Harry laughed and replied, "Don't count on it! He said he wouldn't prank us using the twins' products. He didn't say a thing about no pranks what-so-ever."

"Aw man!" Ron moaned.

Luna's Patronus bounded in front of Harry and stopped. "Harry, Ron, thank you for your interference in Draco's love life. I'll try to convince him to go easy on you two for a while," Luna's voice said through the hare before in vanished.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Luna is my hero," they both said in unison, before they burst out laughing and walked into the Ministry. They knew that Draco would be just as good for Luna as Luna would be for Draco. They had no reason to worry about their friends anymore. It was time to find a new hobby for the mischievous pair.

**(A/N *EDIT 16April2015: If you'd like to see this as a series, see previously failed dates, find out what happens next, anything, please please PLEASE review! ~Kuro)**


End file.
